Talk:Captain Blair
I don't know if the loss of an eye is an amputation. From what I can tell, it isn't, but I wanted to call attention to it somehow. Do we have enough people with missing eyes? TR (talk) 19:16, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :I don't recall his name (or if one was given) but I believe the CS Sergeant that Potter got the passwords and countersigns from during his raid to plant a nuclear bomb in Philadelphia was missing an eye and hand. Also, Myakes from the historical novel Justinian had his eyes put out. Likewise, in the Legion Cycle that was a standard punishment for treason although I don't recall if it was actually carried out on anyone. I do recall that Scaurus faked it with his brother-in-law along with several other Namdalenders. Plus, I would think we have several historicals although all I can think of off the top of my head is José Millán Astray . ML4E (talk) 19:31, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::As yes, that poor fellow who was neither Dean nor Martin. So we could have category for people missing one or both of their eyes. Growth would be uncertain--losing an eye is a risk for soldiers, but HT hasn't gone out of his way to describe that injury often. ::(Incidentally, I noticed that Millan should have been in amputees for his hand, if nothing else.) TR (talk) 20:10, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :::There's all those Khamorth POWs whose eyes Rhavas gouged out. That was such a disturbing scene! Batbaian was one of them, and two or three others got name-dropped. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:37, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Very good. I do think we should create a category for missing eye(s). Should that be a sub-cat of amputation or a separate type of injury? Also, would it be worth making a category for blind people? That would be for both those who lost both eyes through injury or mutilation, but also for those blind from other causes such as disease. Also, I do recall from OTL that those subject to gas attack in WWI were sometimes permanently blinded in addition to lung damage. I don't recall whether that occurred to anybody in TL-191 but I don't think it is something that would fit the loss of an eye as defined in this discussion. ML4E (talk) 15:54, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :I think it should be broad enough to include the blind. Something that indicates permanent and serious impairment, and not simple near-sightedness, mild color-blindness. TR (talk) 16:51, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::It seems to me we are talking about two separate but related conditions. Someone who loses both eyes is blind but only one is not. However, someone may have visibly intact eyes but be blind from disease or genetic defects that, say, damage the retina or optic nerve. Not sure how to handle this unless we just keep eye loss as "Amputations" with those losing both being double-cated in "Blind People" too. ML4E (talk) 19:48, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :::I would go with double catting myself. There is a very important distinction there. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:37, September 10, 2015 (UTC)